


Hiding

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: There are days when Blake feels less than human.
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hiding

On the days blood is spilled,  
On the days the Fang clash,  
Tearing flesh clean from bone,  
Tearing peace from her grasp…

These are the days  
When Blake feels  
Less than human.

Of course, she is not;

She is faunas.  
She is different.

But she is no less  
Than the least of men,  
Nor is she greater  
Than their greatest.

How isolated she feels!

She is judged for her ears.  
She is judged for her complexion.  
She is judged for her tears.

The first she hides with ribbons.  
The second is met with leers.  
The third of them she promises:

Never again will she reveal.

Never the tears.  
Never the pain;  
Not in all of her years.

If they say she is  
Less than human,  
It is human that  
She will appear.


End file.
